1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device unit release mechanism, to a release mechanism for electronic device units housing a plurality of detachable electronic device units, and to a disk array device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a view to achieving faster speeds, higher capacities, and better reliability in external storage devices, disk array devices designed to accommodate several electronic device units housing hard disk drives (HDD) have become available recently.
Release mechanisms for detaching the electronic device units in such conventional disk array devices include arrangements in which a bracket or tray is installed on the electronic device unit, or in which an electronic device unit of standard design is secured and screwed into a frame using the screw holes provided to the unit; however, such arrangements involve many parts, and the cumbersome installation procedure was also a problem. The related arts are described in JP-A 08-212016, JP-A 10-50048, JP-A 2003-216277 and JP-A 2004-54967.